With a little Help
by julie20007
Summary: Cross over with Torchwood, the rift opens and brings things to this time that shouldn't be there oh and of course it wouldn't be one of my stories if there was no romance would it Jack/Gwen,10/Rose.T for Jack being Jack. Reunion Fic. Now complete.
1. the rift

**Hiya guys I'm back with story no. 7. I can't believe it myself, updates won't be as frequent as I'm going to be putting up my first BBC Robin Hood, C.S.I. crime scene investigation and charmed fanfics in the next few days which will bring me up to ten fanfictions, I'll be putting up the sequel to My Version of the Christmas Invasion soon and also a prequel, showing what happened before that.**

**Anyway. Here's the Disclaimer, for the first time ever in the first chapter of the story**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I own Doctor Who and Torchwood, well if owning the DVDs and magazines counts then yes, if not then sadly no I don't, if I did I wouldn't be writing these on here, they'd be what you see on TV.**

The rift was spiking, Captain Jack Harkness was standing in the middle of Cardiff bay trying to figure out what the heck was going on, this wasn't like the last time that the rift had opened, meaning that his team hadn't touched it, although to be fair they only opened it to get him and Tosh back from the 1940's and they had unwittingly released Abadon. No, this time the rift had opened on it's own and stuff was pouring out of it all over Cardiff, as soon as it had opened, Jack had called in the police and the army to evacuate the bay.

The Captain didn't have a clue what to do, he couldn't contact the Doctor as he hadn't seen him since he had left the Tardis after the year that never was, he didn't know if Martha was still travelling with his friend or not and couldn't find out as he did not have her mobile number, so he did the only thing that he could, he waited.

Then he heard the noise that he'd been waiting for… the wheeze of the Tardis engines, he turned around and saw the Tardis materialising and when it had, the Doctor walked out of it alone and went to stand in front of Jack.

"Captain."

"Doctor."

The Doctor looked at Jack "What did I tell you?" he asked, "What did we tell Rose never to do?"

"You told us not to open the rift cause it's dangerous." the Captain answered. "Don't blame me or my team, we had nothing to do with it." Jack said "Ever since the year that never was, the rift has been more unstable than ever, we've evacuated the bay until we can fix it." he elaborated. "Can you fix it?" he asked the Time Lord.

"Oh yes." the Doctor said.

He ran into the Tardis quickly followed by Jack and began closing the rift, when it was closed the two of them sat down on the floor in silence.

Suddenly the Captain stood up and walked out of the Tardis. "I'll be back in a while." he said and left the time ship to go and check on his team and to get something for the Time Lord to eat as he was on his own Jack knew that the man would forget to eat and took it upon himself to make sure that he did so.

--

Once Jack had left the Doctor stood up and left the console room and finally went to the one room that he had been avoiding for over a year, Rose's room.

He opened the door and entered the room, floods of pink met his eyes for the first time since the day he lost her, he smiled sadly and sat down on her messy bed, she clearly had made it hastily, there were clothes on the floor, her make up was strewn across her dressing table. Looking around her room, the Doctor felt the tears that he had been hiding for a year building and because he was alone, he let them fall. He cried quietly, the only evidence that he was crying were the tears streaming down his face. Eventually he couldn't take being there any longer and left the room.

--

Jack entered the Torchwood hub only to be greeted by a hug from Gwen and Tosh at the same time, when they finally let him go he asked "Did you miss me?"

"No, you idiot." said Gwen "We just wanted to hug you."

Jack shook his head at the two girls with amusement and went to his office and grabbed his wallet, he turned around and said "A friend of mine's in town for a few hours, I'm going to spend some time with him-"

"Him?" asked Gwen. "Is it the right sort of Doctor that you were telling me about?"

"Yeah, he's hurting, I can see it." Jack told her "About a year ago, to you guys, two for us, the Battle of Canary Wharf happened, the Cybermen Invasion. The Doctor was in the middle of it with his best friend Rose Tyler, he lost her that day to a parallel universe and I don't think he's had time to grieve. He said goodbye to her, but didn't tell her everything that he wanted to tell her, he never told her how he really felt, he's barely grieved the loss of her at all and I intend to help him, either get her back or move on."

"He loves her?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, he does and he never got the chance to tell her." Jack answered and left the hub. He went to the nearest chip shop and got chips and headed back to the Tardis.

He reached the Tardis and unlocked the door for the first time in over two hundred years, he was so happy that he didn't even notice the figure walking towards the Tardis from behind him.

**Well, what did you think. This is the first cross over I have ever done, so feedback would be greatly appreciated. I'm not going to tell you who the mysterious figure is until chapter 3 or 4**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007**


	2. grieving and chips

**Hiya guys sorry about the wait, I've been busy with college, but I'll hopefully be updating on a weekly basis.**

Jack entered the Tardis and found the console room empty, he knew better than to go looking for the Doctor, knowing exactly where his friend had gone and knowing that he would need to be alone, he was surprised however when the Time Lord entered the console room, as cheerfull as ever.

"I got chips." the Captain said, knowing not to mention Rose.

"Brilliant, I haven't had chips since the year that never was." the Doctor told the ex-time agent.

"Really?" Jack asked but he never got an answer as the Doctor walked out of the console room taking his chips with him. Jack sighed, wondering what had really happened to his friend, but he also knew that he would never find out. Suddenly the screen on the console came to life and showed what looked like CCTV footage from Canary Wharf, he watched the footage from start to finish, sharing in the Doctor's obvious anguish as Rose flew towards the void and was relieved when a man caught her.

"Seen enough?" the Doctor's voice came from behind him.

Jack turned around to look at his friend, the Doctor was fixing him with a stoney look, but he could also see in the other man's eyes the same sadness as he had seen when he had told him that Rose was trapped on the parallel world.

"I'm sorry, Doc."

"Don't call me that." the Doctor told him.

"I didn't do anything." Jack told him "I was just wondering what had happened when you lost Rose."

"The Tardis showed you didn't she?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry." said Jack

The Captain noticed that the Doctor was in no mood to talk, so he just sat there hoping that the Time Lord would open up to him.

--

_She was sitting in her office doing paper work completely bored out of her skull, she finished where she was and got ready to go home for the day, everyone could see that she was only just existing, apparently everything good about her life had been taken away from her, she knew what she had to do, she had to go back._

_--_

Eventually the Doctor decided to speak. "What do you know about what's come through the rift?"

"Well," said the Captain, noticing that the Doctor was avoiding talking about Rose "Several diseases that have been eracicated, like the plague, small pox and other's, we were able to treat the people infected cause the rift has been opened before and we found out the cures then. There were people from the past, but when you closed the rift they might have gone back to their own times. Who knows what else could be out there."

"Right, well, we can find out can't we, Jack?"

"Yep." said the Captain popping the p, he had really been spending too much time with the Doctor.

--

_She left the office and headed home, her mother was there to greet her, the rest of her family wasn't in the house, so, after a quick hello to her mother, she went up to her room and began to plan how she would get back to where she wanted and needed to be without causing pain for her family._

_--_

The Doctor went to the monitor and began to scan the planet for people out of their time and oddly he found no one which was completely unusual.

"Well there goes that theory." Jack said

"Nevermind, we'll need to monitor the rift for a few days, and I'm gonna stay here, sit on the rift and let the Tardis charge. We can check twice daily as the rift is more volatile than ever and more dangerous and as much as I trust you,Jack I can't leave you and your team incharge of this."

"Alright." Jack replied, "you'll need to meet my team then"

"Brilliant." said the Doctor sarcastically. "I can go and meet people who work for the organisation that cost me Rose."

"My Torchwood's different, Doctor." Jack said defending his team, they were good people and he wanted the Doctor to see it.

"Did they or did they not open the rift."

"Yeah..."

"They not only opened it once they opened it twice."

"Well to be fair they were helping Tosh and I the first time and the second time they did it they shot me twice and opened it cause they thought that everything would return to normal if they did."

"But they released Abadon. If I remember your words correctly."

"I know, but they're on your side. I set this Torchwood up in your honour and Rose's too. They won't do anything that you'll have to clean up I promise."

"They'd better not or you'll have me to answer to Jack Harkness and remember, you can't die..." the Doctor trailed off leaving the threat of bodily harm in the air.

"They won't, I take full responsability for their actions, after all, I'm going to be around for a long time, I might as well do some good in the mean time."

"Alright, you've made your point Captain, I'm not in the mood to argue with you."

"You miss her don't you?" Jack asked, seeing the look on his face, the look that Martha called his Rose look.

"Every day." said the Doctor simply.

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe there might be a way..." he trailed off "I'll explain later, come on, let's go see my team, I don't like leaving them alone, they might break something."

The Doctor laughed and grabbed his tan trench coat and followed the captain who was wearing his world war teo coat and the two of them headed towards Torchwood headquarters. Unknown to them, the mysterious figure who had followed the captain to the Tardis was watching them and following at a distance.

**So sorry about the wait, but I was trying to sort this story out in my head, as in which direction I want it to go in, this story is also a mystery although it's in the romance and drama categories. I won't be revealing the mysterious figure until the next chapter, who will it be, you can certainly guess if you like to see how predictable I really am...**


	3. Torchwood three

**I know I said that I would update weeky, but I'm updating now as this story is beginning to get stuck in my head and it's only going away as I write. so here's chapter 3. The mysterious figure will be revealed at the end of this chapter.**

Jack led the Doctor to the information office in Cardiff and opened the door, they walked in and there was no one there, the doors opened on their own and Jack bekoned to the Doctor to follow him, he led him down to a cog door which also opened on it's own.

The Doctor was impressed with this Torchwood base, there were four people at different points of the room, an asian woman was working at some computers, a man in a white coat that he assumed was a Doctor was sitting doing nothing, just generally annoying a well dressed man in a dark suit and the final one was a young woman, who looked strangely familiar, she looked like Gwyneth the maid from the undertakers, who had closed the rift in 1869.

Jack called to his team memebers. "Guys come over here, I want you to meet someone." he said they came over and sat beside the asian woman and Jack continued "Guys this is the Doctor, he's the reason you all have jobs, he's not a threat." he added, when he saw his team going for their weapons, all of them, that is except Gwen, he had told her all about the Doctor in the short time that they had been together.

"Doctor, this is Toshiko Sato." Jack said pointing to the asian woman, who also looked familiar.

"I know you, don't I?" the Doctor asked

"I've never met you."

"Space Pig, I was there."

"How could you be?"

"It was scared and they shot it."

"That was you, how?"

"I can change my appearance when I'm near death." he explained.

"OK." Jack said saving the Doctor from answering many more questions. "This is Owen Harper." he told him, pointing to the man in the white coat.

"Doctor Owen Harper." he said

The man in the suit stepped forwards. "Ianto Jones, nice to meet you, sir. You and Miss Tyler saved my life at Canary Wharf. I'm sorry about what happened to her."

"Thanks, and don't call me sir."

"And finally this is Gwen Cooper."

"Tell me Gwen Cooper, are you from an old Cardiff family?"

"Yes, all the way back to the 1800's why?"

"I met your great, whatever great aunt, she died in a fire in the undertakers she worked in, is that right?"

"Yes."

"That undertakers was right in this very spot, it's now coincidence that you're here." he told her. "Nice to meet you all, but I really should be getting back to the Tardis."

"What have you got to go back for, stay here until they go home." Jack told his friend, not wanting him to be on his own.

--

_So far, she had had no luck trying to find a way out, maybe, she ought to accept that she can never go back._

_--_

**_Outside Torchwood headquarters, the mysterious figure was waiting for the Doctor as they did not want the unknown man to see them, in case he was the enemy. _**

**_--_**

A few hours later, everyone, except for Jack and Gwen left the hub as Jack had informed him that Torchwood headquarter was called and went home. Gwen however headed to Jack's office and went through to his room, leaving Jack alone with the Doctor, who said a quick good night and headed back to the Tardis.

The Doctor stepped out into the cold night air, thrust his hands into his pockets and walked along to the Tardis which was apparently parked infront of an invisble lift.

He was walking along when suddenly his vision was obscured as he got a face full of red hair. "Thank god, I found you." said Donna Noble.

"Why?" asked the confused Doctor.

"Cause, I've changed my mind, I want to travel with you."

"That...that's good." said the Time Lord, "I'm staying put here for a few days... How did you find me?"

"I've been searching for strange occurences and I found that Cardiff had been evacuated cause there were things there from other times and stuff and I knew you'd be in the thick of it."

"Actually I only cleaned up after who ever or dare I say whatever opened it."

"Have you been alone all this time?" she asked

"Yeah, well no, there was another companion, her name was Martha Jones, medical student, she left to spend more time with her family, cause they went through a year of hell."

"Senisble Martha." Donna said jokingly.

"I think she fancied me?"

"Mad Martha, mental Martha, charity Martha." she said and the two of them laughed.

"What about Rose?"

"Still lost." he said sadly, he led Donna back to the Tardis and then he found her a room and she went to bed.

**I'll bet you were surprised, huh?, the mysterious figure was Donna Noble, if you guessed correctly give yourself a pat on the back, the next chapter will be up soon**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007**


	4. contact from another universe

**Hiya, right here's chapter four, after this chapter I think you'll be able to work out the other pairing.**

She was completely fed up with her life, she had lost the only man she had ever really loved and that wasn't because he was dead or had left her behind, this was because they had been separated, her name was Rose Tyler and she was just a shell of her former self, she would get up every morning, go to work, come home, eat chips and go to bed, this life was boring for her and she missed travelling through time and space with the Doctor, she missed the Doctor more than the travelling of course, even though she had never heard him say those three special words, she knew that her love was returned and that was the only thing that she needed to motivate her to try to get out of the situation that she had found herself in.

At this moment in time, she was on her way to Cardiff to check out some unusual rift activity, she remember the last time that she had been to Cardiff, that was when she had travelled with her first Doctor, that had been just over two years ago, and a few months after that she had lost her first Doctor, and of course gained another, her first Doctor had been all angsty, but that was because of the Time War, he was so serious, most of the time, but the current Doctor was completely different, there were times he was like a 4 year old on a sugar high, they both loved bananas and they both loved her. She missed her first Doctor, but not as much as her second.

She pulled to a stop in Cardiff bay and got out of her Torchwood jeep to find a Tardis, but it was different, older, and standing outside it was the Doctor, she knew that this wasn't her Doctor, so she walked over to him forgetting that he looked just like the man she loved and introduced herself. "Hi, my name's Rose Tyler, I work with Torchwood, could you tell me what's going on here?"

"The rift has opened between this world and a parallel one."

When he said parallel one Rose's breath caught in her throat, she went to her jeep without letting the man finish, realising that maybe the fact that she wasn't supposed to exist in this universe was causing it and took a large yellow button that she'd been keeping in the glove box and noticed that it was glowing, now all she needed to do was contact the Torchwood on the other side.

_--_

_In the Torchwood Hub, Jack Harkness couldn't sleep, something was bothering him, but he couldn't tell what. He went to the vault and got out something that he had salvaged from the wreckage of Canary Wharf, Tosh had determinded that the button that he had found was meant for travelling between universes, but it was in active. When he took it out of the box that he had put it in, it was anything but, this button was from the universe that Rose was trapped in, maybe it connected the two somehow and that what had happened in this universe had happened in hers._

_He was startled when Tosh's computer said that there was mail. He opened the mail and was shocked to see that it was from Rose. He replied that yes this was the correct universe and that he would help her get back in any way he could as the World Hopper as she called the yellow button was far too dangerous. When he had sent the reply he waited until he got her answer and thought of the idea that he had to get Rose back._

_He looked up a few minutes later and saw a fully dressed Gwen entering the Hub, it was 7 oclock in the morning and knowing Ianto as well as they did, they knew that he would be in early. She sat on his knee at the computer "What's going on?"_

_"Oh, I just got a message from Rose, she said the rift on her side is open, I need to tell the Doctor that and that I have a plan to help her get back." Just as he finished speaking he recieved Rose's reply, he was shocked, she had found that universes Doctor and would ask him to help so long as he helped on that side the universes shouldn't collapse. Gwen could sense that he was in a hurry and got up, he kissed her quickly then ran out of the hub to find the Doctor, who was hopefully still in the Tardis and not wandering around Cardiff causeing trouble._

_He reached the Tardis and entered to find a red head standing in the control room talking to the Doctor "...There must be some way that she can come back?" the Red head was saying._

_"She might be right Doc." Jack said_

_"Why?" asked the Doctor_

_"Come see for yourself. You won't believe me." he then turned to the Red head and said "Captain Jack Harkness and you are?"_

_"Stop it!" said the Doctor warningly _

_"I'm a one woman man Doctor." Jack told him_

_"Donna Noble." Donna told him, smiling slightly. _

_"Nice to meet you, Donna Noble, what do you say to helping this guy get his girl back."_

_Donna nodded and the three of them headed back to the hub._

_--_

On the parallel world Rose sent her reply to Jack, smiling at the thought of her big brother figure being alive, she then headed back to this universe's Doctor, who when he saw her, gave her a look that she had only ever seen on her Doctor's face a few time, and that was confusion. She stopped infront of him and said "There's something I need to tell you."

"I know, like how come you don't exist in this universe anywhere and yet you're standing right here."

"Can we talk somewhere less public?"

"Tardis?"

"Yeah."

He led her into his ship, which was the same as her Doctor's she sat in the captain's chair uncomfortably. She took a deep breath and began to tell her story "It all started when I was attacked by shop window dummies, someone took my hand, he told me to run, his name was the Doctor, I travelled with this northen bloke with big ears and a big nose, I travelled with him for a year and then I lost him, he regenerated and now looked like you. We travelled together for almost a year and then we were separated in a big battle between two races, one came from this universe across the void and into mine and the other came from the void. The plan was to suck them into the void, but we were both in danger as we had been to this universe before and we were covered in void stuff, so the Doctor, my Doctor tried to send me away, but I came back. We sucked them into the void and my lever slipped, causing me to let go of what I was holding to get it upright and then I was pulled towards the void, my father, well this universe's version caught me and took me here, separating me from him and now the rift is open between this universe and my own, I think it's because of my presence here." she said now teary eyed from telling someone about her separation from the Doctor who had the same face as he did.

"I'll help you get back, but you'll need help on the other side."

She smiled at him and gave him a hug, which he returned, it was different from hugging her Doctor, it was a colder hug but it was a comfort non the less. They headed back into Torchwood three and sent another message.

**T.B.C as soon as possible, are you guys still with me and if you can guess it's a 10/Rose reunion fic, with a parallel Doctor and Donna Noble (from this universe) stuck in for good measure, the other Doctor because Rose needed help and Donna cause I love the character.**


	5. Is it her?

**Hiya guys, well, here's the update, it'll be a short one though.**

Jack led the Doctor and Donna to the tourist information office and down into the Hub, where gwen was staring at the screen and Ianto was making coffee having arrived whilst Jack was in the Tardis. Jack led the Doctor to Tosh's computer and pulled up the first message from Rose and also the second, the Doctor stared at the screen as he was reading the second message a new message popped up.

_Jack, (Doctor if you're there)_

_Umm...Well, I've spoken to this universe's Doctor and he's said that he'll help me from this side, but that I'll definitely need help from you._

_Doctor, I know that you're probably doubting that this is me, but the very last thing you ever said to me was "Rose Tyler." I meant every word I said that day._

_Now, you may be wondering what's going on, why the rift's been so volatile lately, well that's why I'm in Cardiff. I've spoken to the other Doctor about that as well, and he agrees with my theory, the rift has sensed my presence in this universe, where there's supposed to be no Rose Tyler. _

_Let me know how you'll help so that we can sort this thing out, cause I want to come home._

_I miss you two, so much and Jack, how the hell are you alive? and Doctor, you better look the same._

_Love Rose._

"So, is it really her?" Jack asked, looking at the Doctor

"Yeah." he said, his 'Rose' look appearing on his face. "I'll send the reply." he began typing, no one could see what he was saying, as he had blocked the screen from view as he now had a plan that would help Rose come home.

**Ok,I know that this is a really short chapter,but I have been really distracted lately, between college and my dog, she's having puppies in the next 24 hours, she's been getting ready to have them all week and I've had to watch her and my sisters, to make sure that everything's alright. Hopefully she has them tonight and everything goes back to normal I've barely been able to get on my computer as I can't write and watch her at the same time, so I've just been drawing constantly**

**TTFN**

**Juli20007**


	6. The plan

**OK, hi everyone, sorry about the wait but I kind of broke my power cable for my laptop and it ran out of battery so I couldn't do anything as I couldn't get on the home PC or my mum's laptop and also the shop computer doesn't seem to like this story...so I'm gonna try to update now, whilst I'm watching the Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King for about the 100th time...well that's an exaggeration it's more like the 30th time. Anyway...My dog still hasn't had puppies yet so my mum and dad took her to the vet on Monday and he said that she's either got another two weeks...well a week and a half left or it's a false pregnancy... So I'll stop rambling now and get on with it**

The Doctor was incredibly happy, he'd found a way to get Rose back. 'If the rift is open on both sides of the void' he thought 'then maybe...just maybe I can travel to the parallel world from this side with Jack monitoring the rift on this side and the other me keeping an eye on things over there.' He typed this and sent the message to Rose and his counterpart and waited. A few minutes later, there was a pop up on the computer screen telling them that they had a new message

_Doctor...okay that was strange._

_As you've probably guessed, I'm the Doctor from this universe. Your idea will work fine, I'm going to hold the rift slightly open and send you my Tardis base codes which you can use to lock your Tardis on to mine and you should land right next to it. Tell Torchwood to monitor the rift on your side as you travel and keep in contact somehow._

_The Doctor_

The Doctor was extatic, soon he would be seeing Rose again, not just speaking to her, so he turned to Jack "Jack, can you use your rift manipulator to steady the fluctuations from the rift as I travel through to Rose's universe?"

"Yeah." Jack said smiling at the thought of seeing Rose again

"Is there any way we can keep in contact?" the DOctor asked him

"Umm...yeah." Jack said standing up and went into his office, he returned with something that looked like a bluetooth head set. "We can try this. If it doesn't work you can send messages." The Doctor grinned and turned to the computer and typed

_Rose, get the other me to send his Tardis Base Code numerals and I'll see you soon._

_The Doctor_

He sent the message and went out to the Tardis with Donna and Jack on his heels, when he arrived he unlocked the door and ran inside leaving the door open enough for the two of them to enter through, and walked up to the console, throwing his coat onto one of the supports. When the other two entered the Tardis he turned to Donna "Donna, can you go back to the hub with Jack, I think I need to do this on my own." he asked.

"Yeah." she said, smiling softly at her friend, glad to see him happier.

"Well, everything's in order, all I need are the base code numerals for the other Tardis, which could take a while, so I'm gonna go look for something important." he said as he headed to the door to the rest of the ship "Jack take Donna back to the hub and tell me when they reply."

"Sure." said the Time Agent, grabbing Donna's shoulder and steering her out of the Tardis.

The Doctor headed into the rest of the ship, he wasn't really wanting to look for something, he just wanted some time alone to prepare himself for seeing Rose again.

--

Some time later he returned to the console room to find Jack standing in the doorway with a sheet of paper which he handed to the Doctor when he reached him

"Tardis base codes." he said "Oh, and good luck."

"Why?"

"Jackie's in Cardiff now."

"Ah..." said the Doctor, not really wanting to get in to an argument with Jackie Tyler or suffer one of her slaps...or be kissed by her again. He wiped his mouth as though trying to get an invisble Jackie Tyler off of them and turned to Jack who took the hint and left the Tardis.

The Doctor entered the base codes into the Tardis navigation system and locked on to the other Tardis' coordinates then she began to dematerialise from his version of Cardiff and materialise in Rose's version.

--

_Rose Tyler watched happily as the Tardis appeared before her and her mother, as much as she loved her mum, she didn't want her there when she reunited with the Doctor, her mother could have a go at him later if she wanted, but right now, Rose wanted her mother to leave._

_"Mum, why don't you go get something to eat." she suggested "I'll be fine and I won't leave without saying goodbye. I promise." _

_Jackie wandered off just as the Tardis landed._

_--_

Inside the Tardis, the Doctor was looking at the readouts, and he discovered that he would have to remain in this universe for 24 hours. 'I hope Jackie's not outside that door' he thought 'It'll hold back the assembled hordes of Ghengis Khan, but it won't hold back Jaqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler.' he grinned at the thought and grabbed his trench coat from the support that he'd flung it on

He took a deep breath and headed to the door.

**And that's all you're getting cause I want to make this longer than 8 chapters. So right now, I'm gonna give you a riddle to see how many of you get it right and I'll give you the answer tomorrow with the next chapter.**

**"Two trains are going along the same track in opposite directions, heading for a collision. There's a cemtary three miles up from the track and another two and a half miles down. Where do they burry the survivors?"**

**Well, see how you get on with that and I'll update tomorrow.**

**And I promise you'll get the reunion then.**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007**

**Oh and there will be a sequel to this.**


	7. The reunion

**Okay, here's the next chapter and it's gonna be the reunion...I think. Anyway, let's get on with it otherwise I'll be here rambling all day and I'll forget to post this.**

The Doctor had finally reached the door, he stretched out his hand and turned the handle on the yale lock and slowly opened it inwards and stepped out into a completely different Cardiff, well for one thing, it was sunny and in his own universe it was cloudy and it was probably going to rain. And another difference was that there were Zeppelins in the sky and standing in front of him, meters away was Rose.

He took a good look at her, to him, she looked more beautiful than ever...but he was biased so...his opinion on the matter could not be considered as evidence of that fact. She was dressed the same as ever, hoodies and jeans with boots, she didn't look any different than the last time he had seen her(well she wasn't crying, she was smiling at him, with her tongue poking out and her hair was longer than it had been when they met, (he made a mental note to tell her not to cut it.))

They both just stood there, staring at one another. Rose made the first move, she fell out of her trace like state and ran towards the Doctor, who caught her as she threw herself into his arms. He grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to spin her around. Rose was laughing.

Jackie watched the couple reunite from a distance as she returned from getting her chips and sat down on a bench and ate her chips whilst watching them, smiling at the fact that her daughter was happy again.

When the Doctor set Rose down on her feet again, he didn't let his hands fall from her waist like he normally would have, he didn't want to let her go right now as he was afraid that if he did, he would find out that this was some weird dream.

"That day...on the beach." Rose started "You were gonna say something?"

"Oh, yeah..." he said "It started with 'Rose Tyler'"

"Yeah, and how was that sentence gonna end?" she asked

The Doctor took a deep breath and said "I love you." Then he grinned.

Rose smiled beautifully at him "I thought so." she said as she moved her arms from his torso and wrapped them around his neck "I love you too." she reached up and kissed him for the very first time. The time that he'd kissed her to remove the time vortex didn't count and neither did the time when she'd been possessed by Cassandra.

They broke the kiss a few minutes later and the Doctor pulled Rose into a hug and the two of them just stood there for a while, just happy to be back together

"So, how long do we have here then?" Rose asked

"24 hours."

Rose grinned and pulled away from him, taking his hand and entwining their fingers (they had always held hands, but the way they did it had changed, right now, they held tightly for fear that the other would disappear if they let go.) and they walked off to find Jackie

They found her, sitting on a bench not far away and went over to join her

"Hello Jackie." the Doctor said cheerfully, back to his usual self now that he had Rose back.

Jackie stood up and slapped the Doctor hard

"What was that for?" the Doctor asked, covering his cheek with his hand presumably to prevent further injury

"That was for making my little girl cry." Jackie said and slapped him again "And that was for saying she couldn't ever see you again" then she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down for a hug and then she did the thing that he'd been dreading more than her slap; she kissed him. "And that was for coming back." she said trying not to laugh as the disgusted Time Lord wiped his mouth.

The Doctor stared at Jackie in shock.

"I always knew that you would." she said "Rose believed it, but she eventually accepted that she would have to stay here until you did. Recently she even started to look through the Torchwood database to find any aliens that could travel between universes."

"I wanted to come back." she said. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and turned to Jackie.

"Do you want to come back?"

"No. I need to be here." she said "I've got Pete and little Tony here...I've not really got anything back there, except for Rose...Just take her back. I'll be fine."

"Well, you've got another 24 hours with her, cause we can't leave until tomorrow, cause the trip between the universes was difficult for the Tardis, so we can't move her, so you'll need another way home, like a train." he said

The other Doctor chose this moment to come out of his Tardis. "Everything's fine." he said "Anything from the other side."

The Doctor tried to contact Jack "Jack, it's the Doctor, everything alright on your end?"

The Doctor was relieved to here the American accent answer "Yeah, everything's good."

he nodded at the other Doctor, who knew that everything was fine. "I'll take you back to London in my Tardis." he said gesturing to the Tardis that was a darker blue than Rose's Doctor's was. The four of them entered the Tardis and the other Doctor set the coordinates for London and Rose gave him the coordinates and they set off for the Tyler mansion.

**Well that's it for now. You'll get Mickey's reaction to the Doctor in the next chapter.**

**Now as for that riddle that I gave you in the last chapter : the answer is "They wouldn'tburry them in either as they were survivors, they weren't dead." **

**TTFN**

**Julie20007**


	8. Mickey's reaction

**Hiya everyone, sorry about the wait, but I've had a number of other things that I was required to do, like work from college, (I know it's only Art that I'm doing but I had a day off and had to catch up), take my sisters to see high school musical 3, babysit my sisters and taking them and shannon Mckhan, (the footballer Neil Mckhan's neice) out Trick or treating...omg...they drove me mental, I was going to kill them by the time I got to my gran's which was the third last place that the two of them went to....I'm never taking them again....unless I absolutely have to...I know, I'll organise a Halloween night out for my college class next year.... Sorry for rambling, lets get on with it...well when I get back from the chip shop...I _love_** **that place...... mmmmh....steak pie and chips....yum!!! Anyway let's get on with the story.**

The other Doctor's Tardis materialised in the grounds of Pete Tyler's large mansion. Rose and her Doctor exited first, followed by Jackie, the other Doctor stayed inside as he thought that it would be awkward if he was there.

Jackie unlocked the door and led the Doctor and Rose inside, she took them to the kitchen and made three cups of tea, just as she handed the Doctor his tea, the front door banged open and Mickey the Idiot Smith entered the kitchen at a run. It took him a few moments to notice that the Doctor was there, when he did, he punched the Doctor in the face

"MICKEY!" screamed Jackie as Rose went around to the other side of the table to help the Doctor up as Mickey's unexpected blow had knocked him off of the chair he had been sitting on.

"I can't believe you Jackie." Mickey said "You spent the whole time that we've been here slamming the Doctor and blaming him for Rose being upset and now what....you just welcome him back with open arms."

"Listen to me, Mickey Smith...I admit that I didn't like the old Doctor, but I prefer this one, you didn't see how happy Rose was when I arrived in Cardiff, or for that matter how happy she was when the Doctor came through...I've already had my say, so I think you should apologise right now!"

"No." said Mickey "It's time I had my say. Before you met him Rose, we were happy-"

"No, I wasn't, you were."

"Then what, you kiss me on the cheek and run off with him. Then Cardiff, you abandonned me for him again...When you came back alone, I thought that we could be happy again, but you opened the Tardis and left again. Then you hurt me again at Christmas, when you agreed to go with the new Doctor and you even stayed with him after he left us on that spaceship..."

"He only left to preserve history. you knew that."

"And now, you're gonna go with him again?"

"Yes!" Rose said smiling at the Doctor, who took her hand "We're leaving in the morning."

"Look, Mickey." said the Doctor, speaking for the first time since the conversation had begun. "I'm sorry, I know that you love Rose. I also know that you want to keep her with you...but, you can't control her, she needs to make her own choices."

"And I made my choice a long time ago...I'm never gonna leave him...well, never by choice." she smiled again and squeezed the Doctor's hand. "I love him, Mickey."

"--" Mickey opened his mouth and tried to speak, but nothing came out, he had been shocked into silence. He turned around and walked to the door, where he was met on the way out by a slap from Jackie Tyler.

Silence fell over the room, so Rose led the Doctor out of the back door and they sat in the garden. "So, I've been working for Torchwood since we said goodbye." Rose said, avoiding eye contact with the Doctor, so that he couldn't see her tears "What've you done?"

"Well, just after the gap closed, a woman in a wedding dress appeared in the Tardis, I helped her and then, basically floated around in space for a while, not doing anything for a few weeks...I used that time to just try to get over losing you and try to find a way to do what I'd told you was impossible...but I found nothing. So, I went back to London, 2007, where I found a hospital that was surrounded by plasma coils and with the help of a medical student by the name of Martha Jones, I saved the hospital from a plasmavore and the judoon. I asked Martha on one trip to thank her for saving my life, I told her about you." he saw a small smile of gratitude on her face. "We went to meet Shakespear, solved the mystery of the lost play and saved the world, I let her have a second trip. I took her to New New York and saved that and saw the Face of Boe again...he died after that encounter. Martha wouldn't leave New Earth until I told her what had happened to the Time Lords. After that, I met the Daleks again, Martha was still with me. It was the Cult of Skaro...They're all gone now, except for one. I took her home, got involved in even more trouble and Martha came with me permenantly, I got possessed by a sun, but she saved me again, became human for a while...I had no memories of who I was, so I didn't know how I felt about you when I was human."

"Your human self fell in love." Rose said "Did you love her?"

"No, after that we left 1913 and got stuck in 1969, thanks to things called the weeping angles...then...I found Jack again, I was leaving Cardiff when he grabbed on to the Tardis. When we landed, he was dead, but he woke up...he died twice that day. Rose, Jack can't die."

Rose was shocked "That's my fault, isn't it?"

"Well, Bad Wolf caused it." the Doctor told her "But don't blame yourself, Jack's alright with it. That means that he can do more good...maybe fix Torchwood completely."

Rose smiled "I can't wait to see him."

"He wanted to come, but I needed to do this myself. Where was I, oh yeah...I found another Time Lord. His name was the Master. He stole the Tardis and almost killed her by turning her into a paradox machine. He captured me and Jack, Martha got away, but he captured her family, we all suffered for a year whilst she walked the world, I stopped the Master and Jack broke the Paradox Machine causing time to reverse. The Master's dead, I think, he has a really nasty habit of coming back when everyone thinks that he's finally run out of regenerations. After that, I stopped a replica of the Titantic crashing into Buckingham Palace. After all that, I discovered that the rift had opened, so I went to Cardiff and fixed it, then found the bride again, her name's Donna Noble, she reminds me a bit of your mother, just cause she's slapped me. Oh and Martha's mother slapped me the first time I met her too."

Rose laughed and threw her arms around him again, he grinned and returned the hug. They were interrupted by Jackie, who came to tell them that Pete was home.

Rose and the Doctor walked into the living room, where they found Pete playing with Tony. When they entered the room, Tony walked over to Rose and held out his arms, as though to tell her that he wanted a cuddle from his big sister. Rose picked up the boy and hugged him, he then spotted the Doctor beside Rose and grinned, having seen the Doctor in pictures. Pete looked up at that moment and said

"Doctor?"

"Yep." said the Doctor popping the 'p'.

Pete got up and walked over to him. "Thank you for coming back." he said as he shook the Time Lord's hand. "Have you been slapped?"

"Yeah, twice, both times by your wife and punched by Mickey." the Doctor grinned "I think I deserved them."

"You didn't, it wasn't your fault you couldn't find a way back for me." Rose told him

"When do you leave?" Pete asked

"Tomorrow morning." the Doctor replied.

**I know that this is a stupid place to stop, but I thought that I should otherwise, you'll get the rest of this as one chapter and I want it to have at least 10. Anyway, I'm gonna go and write the next chapter now. **

**TTFN**

**Julie.**


	9. Time to talk

**Hi guys, well twice in one day for this story. Here we go.**

previously

"When do you leave?" asked Pete

"Tomorrow morning." answered the Doctor

And now...

"Oh." said Pete. He stayed silent for a few moments "We, the four of us are going out to dinner, I'll get Mickey to watch Tony." he told them in a tone that said don't argue with me. He went out of the room and phoned a restaurant and made a reservation for four for that night and then called Mickey who said that he would watch Tony as he had some apologising to do.

Rose and the Doctor were left alone again as Jackie had entered the room and took her son away. They sat on the settee. The Doctor had his arm round Rose and she was leaning into him, neither spoke, they didn't really need to and that was how Pete and Jackie found them an hour later. "Right you two. Get ready, the reservation's in 45 minutes. Doctor, there's a black suit for you in Rose's room-"

"Oh, not black tie!!" said the Doctor "Every time I got anywhere that I have to wear black tie, something bad happens." Rose laughed

"It's not the suit, it's you." she said cheekily. "And, besides, I like it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, alright then." he said as he followed her out of the room. Jackie laughed

"Our daughter certainly has him wrapped around her little finger." Pete said

"Yeah." Jackie agreed "She always has."

Rose and the Doctor entered Rose's room and sat down on the bed. "Are you alright?" the Doctor asked her

"Yeah." she said smiling "I'm just a little overwhelmed. I'll be alright."

"Good." he picked up the suit and left the room, allowing her to change. He found a guest bedroom and changed in there.

Rose found a bag and put all of her clothes in it except the black dress she planned to wear that night and the coat that went with it. The clothes didn't all fit, so she made a note to ask the Doctor to make it bigger on the inside so that she could fit all of them in. She went into her bathroom and took off her make up and reapplied it, these days, she didn't wear as much, so it was easier to apply. Then she changed and left her room

At the same moment Rose left her room; the Doctor left the room that he'd been using, having spent several minutes sitting on the unmade bed thinking. When he looked at Rose his breath caught in his throat, just like it had done when they had ended up in Cardiff in 1869. "You look beautiful." he told her.

"For a human?" she asked stepping closer.

"No, just beautiful." he said as he took her hand and the two of them headed down the stairs.

When they reached the living room, they found Jackie and Pete also dressed up and ready to go. They entered the living room, so that the Doctor could collect his coat and they found Mickey sitting there with little Tony. Mickey heard them come in and looked at them "Rose-"

"Drop it Mickey." she said as the Doctor grabbed his trench coat.

"Doctor?"

"Don't ask me." the Time Lord said

"I'm sorry." the boy blurted out. "I shouldn't have punched you, Doctor. Rose, I shouldn't have said those things."

"We'll talk later, Mickey." Rose said as she took the Doctor's hand "That doesn't mean that I've forgiven you yet."

The Doctor and Rose joined Jackie and Pete in the hall and they left. They got into Pete's car and drove off.

--

The dinner was great, they had talked, mostly about the Doctor and Rose's adventures, before they were separated and what had happened at Torchwood that morning. When they finished, Pete paid for the meal and the four of them returned to the mansion

--

When they entered they found Mickey alone in the livingroom. Jackie and Pete headed upstairs to change as did the Doctor and Rose. An angry Rose came down stairs first and went into the living room, where Mickey was sitting in the same position that he had been in when she had went up stairs.

"Mickey." Rose said to get his attention.

Mickey looked up at his friend and tried to speak, but she cut across him before he could do any more than open his mouth, a Tyler Tsumami began. "How _dare _you!" she started "I thought you were my friend my _best friend_ in this entire universe, obviously I thought wrong. You blamed the Doctor for everything, from me breaking up with you, to me being stuck here and being upset, there was _absolutely_ no need for you to punch him, he didn't deserve it, and he didn't deserve the slaps mum gave him either. The _only _person who had any right to slap him was me and I wasn't going to. You know that I love him and I can't believe that you did that, do you have any idea how happy I am that he's back?" she asked as the man in question entered the room, now back in his brown pinstrip suit, she turned and smiled brightly at him, he returned it with a grin of his own and sat down to watch the show, as he knew that the two Tyler women were going to lay into the poor boy. "No, I didn't think so. When the projection disappeared from that beach, it was like a part of me was missing and now he's here and I feel whole again...I can't explain it, that's just what I think. Now what do you have to say?"

Mickey watched as Rose sat down beside the alien on her settee. "I'm sorry, Rose. I thought that we were happy, but after what you said earlier, I realise now that I was just a standby incase someone better came along and I'm alright with that." he said "When you left with him, you just gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran off, leaving me to be accused of murdering you..."

"I'm sorry." Rose said

"I know that you're sorry, but then you kept travelling with him and never broke up with me, in the end when we first came here, there was another reason I decided to stay and that was to end our relationship and I should never have tried to start it again when you got stuck here. Doctor, I'm sorry about earlier, you didn't deserve to be punched and none of that was your fault, except for the missing year thing."

"Apology accepted." the Doctor said "Rose?"

"Agreed." Rose said "If you ever do anything like this again, I will never forgive you." she stood up, taking the Doctor with her and went to the kitchen, made a cup of tea and the two of them went outside.

They sat outside, just looking at the stars and drinking their tea. When they finished the Doctor put the mugs back inside and returned to sit with Rose, who eventully fell asleep on his shoulder. He picked her up and carried her up to her bedroom, where he laid her in her bed. Then he noticed the suitcase she had been talking about in the car on the way back from dinner, he grinned at the state of it and made the inside a lot bigger than the outside and after the clothes had fallen into place he closed it and sat down on the edge of her bed for a while before falling asleep against the headboard himself.

**well that's chapter 9 now, I'm gonna go and write the next one, before my Dad comes for me, that is, cause I'm at my mum's shop.**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**


	10. saying goodbye

**Well, guys, this is the 5th last chapter of this story....I'll be sorry to finish it as I love it. However, there will be a sequel at some point in the future, probably after Christmas. Well, maybe Boxing Day.... Here we go with Chapter 10...**

The next morning, the Doctor woke to a weight on his chest. He hadn't even meant to fall asleep, but he definitely liked to wake up like this. Both he and Rose had moved in their sleep at some point durning the night as he was now lying with his head on the pillow and Rose was using his chest as her pillow, not that he minded of course. One of his arms was wrapped around Rose and the other was trapped under his head, how he'd gotten it there no one would ever know, he moved the arm and gently stroked Rose's hair to wake her up.

Rose stirred and looked up at the Doctor and then down at herself, wondering how she was in her room, when the last thing that she remembered was being outside star gazing with the Doctor "You fell asleep outside, so I brought you up here." he said answering her unasked question.

"Thanks." she said "What time is it?

"9 oclock." he answered without looking at the clock. "Come on, get changed and we'll go down stairs." he told her as he stood up to leave to give her privacy. She smiled at him as he opened the door and stepped out of the room.

Rose took a shower and got dressed in some clean clothes, put her hair up in a pony tail and went down stairs to join the Doctor and the rest of her family in the kitchen where they were eating breakfast.

"Morning Rose." Jackie and Pete at the same time

"Morning, love." said the Doctor, smiling at her. She kissed him as she sat down at the table next to him and helped herself to some breakfast

"What time do we have to leave?" she asked

"11." the Doctor answered, squeezing the hand that was closest to him.

When they had finished breakfast, Rose and Jackie went shopping, for who knows what reason, probably for female bonding time as this was probably the last time that the two of them could be together. The Doctor on the other hand went out to his counterpart's Tardis.

"So, are you ready to go?" the other Doctor asked him as he entered the Tardis.

"Ah, it'll be 11 oclock before we're ready, Rose and Jackie have gone shopping for a bit." the Doctor answered "There was something I wanted to ask you."

"What?"

"Is there any way that Rose could visit?"

"Yeah, just use the rift and the coordinates for this Earth, I'll give you them when we get to Cardiff, so that you don't lose them, if you're anything like I am, you probably will..." the Doctor thanked his counter part and exited his Tardis.

--

At half past 10, Jackie and Rose returned with a few bags, Jackie put her things away and Rose packed hers into the bag that the Doctor had kindly brought down stairs for her while she'd been shopping. She then went to spend some time with her father, they sat together, not doing anything, just talking for 15 minutes before the Doctor came to the door. "Rose?"

"What is it?" she asked, confused as to why he was nervous.

"How would you like to be able to come back and visit, for your birthday, Christmas and New Year?" he asked her

"Can we?"

"Yeah, the other me, he's got the coordinates for this Earth, all we have to do, is sit on the rift in our Cardiff for a couple of days and then, come through the rift to this universe's Cardiff and get a train to London."

"Thank you." she said hugging him

"Should I take that as a yes?"

"Yeah."

"Good, then, let's go tell your mother." he said and led her to the kitchen where he knew that Jackie was.

The two of them entered the kitchen "That's 10 to 11 now." Jackie said as she turned around "Are you going now?"

"No, we need to tell you something." Rose said "We can come back and visit, now that the Doctor knows how, we can come for my birthday and over Christmas and New Year."

"Really?" Jackie asked the Doctor.

"Yeah." he said "Rose, we should say our goodbyes now."

"Yeah." Rose said as she went to her mother and hugged her. "I love you mum." she said as she pulled away

"Jackie, Rose, give me your phones." he said as he took the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. He soniced both phones and gave them back. "There, now, you can call one another anytime you want, although the signal will be stronger over the rift-" he was cut off by a hug from both Jackie and Rose. When they finally let him go, Rose went to say goodbye to her Dad and her brother and then she and the Doctor went out to the other Tardis. Jackie, Pete and Tony came out to say goodbye. Just as they reached the Tardis Mickey came into view.

"Don't go." he said

"Mickey?"

"What I meant was, don't go without saying good bye."

"Goodbye, Mickey-the-Idiot." said the Doctor, tapping the boy's cheek, just as he'd done when Mickey made the decision to stay in this universe.

"See you, boss."

"Yep."

Rose hugged Mickey and then her mum, followed by her father, who handed her her little brother "I'll see you at Christmas." she said "Be good for mum and dad." she said as she kissed his forehead.

Jackie hugged the Doctor and Pete shook his hand.

Then Rose and the Doctor entered the Tardis and it disappeared from the Tyler's back garden.

**Well that's chapter 10 done, three in one day, must be a miracle. Anyway, I'll try to get the next one up soon. Remember only four more to go...**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**


	11. Through the rift

**Well, I'm back for the fourth time today, and I hope that I'll finish this tonight or tomorrow afternoon so that I can work on Emma for a bit as well as Getting to know you and Evolution of a relationship and series 3 with Rose, so that I can get back to the stories that I have put on hold. Anyway enough of me rambling, cause I don't even make any sense to myself at the moment, so here we go with chapter 11...**

The Doctor and Rose walked up the ramp towards the console and sat side by side on the captain's chair as the other Doctor set the coordinates for Cardiff. The Tardis materialised infront of the Roald Dhal Plas and the Doctor and Rose walked out with the other Doctor on their heels.

Rose turned to the other Doctor "Thank you, so much." she said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek

"You're welcome, Rose."

"Are you alone?"

"Nope." he said, smiling slightly "I'm travelling with a woman called Donna Noble, she's great."

"I know her." the Doctor told him. "Saved her from the Racnoss and she refused to travel with me, but, she's waiting for the two of us in my universe, unfortunately she's with Jack, although, he says that now he's a one woman man...but he still flirts with anyone."

"Look after her...Doctor." said the other Doctor he handed the Doctor a piece of paper, which the Doctor knew contained the coordinates for that universe

"Thank you." he said as he walked to the Tardis with Rose and let her open the door with the

Once inside, Rose ran up to the console and placed her hand on it. The Doctor came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders "She's missed you. Hasn't been the same since you got stuck here..."

"I've missed her too." Rose told him "But not half as much as I missed her owner."

The Doctor smiled at her and kissed her. He then set the coordinates for their own universe and contacted Jack "Jack, I'm coming home." the Doctor said into the comms thing that he'd been keeping in his pocket

_"Best news I've heard all day."_ the Captain replied making the Doctor grin.

"I'm coming through now." he told him as he took off the hand brake and the Tardis began to return to her own universe, happy that the Doctor had finally found Rose.

The Tardis materialised in Cardiff just a few short hours after it left.

**Well, that's it for this chapter, there's only three chapters left of this one, so I hope that you'll review this as I'd like to know what you think.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	12. Jack and Donna

**Hiya Guys, here's chapter 12, I can't believe that I'm almost finished this story, oh, well, I'll just write the sequel sooner than planned. Anyway, enough of me rambling and let's get on with the rest of the story.**

The Tardis landed infront of the invisible lift into the Torchwood hub and the Doctor and Rose exited the Tardis and walked towards the entrance to the tourist information center, where they were met by Ianto. "Welcome back, sir." he said as the Doctor entered

"What did I tell you?" he asked him "Don't call me sir."

"Sorry, Doctor." Ianto said

They shook their heads at him as they entered the concealed door. The Doctor led the way down into the hub, through the cog doors and into the hub itself.

"JACK!" Owen shouted as he saw the Doctor enter the hub with the young blonde.

Jack exited his office and when he spotted Rose, his face split into a wide grin and he ran to his friend and hugged her tightly. "_JACK!" _Rose shrieked as he spun her around, but she laughed all the same. The Doctor watched the two reunite with a huge grin on his face, but when Jack looked at him, the grin changed to a smirk and he said "Hands off the blonde." Jack grinned back and let go of Rose, who was still in no mood to be separated from the Doctor for long, especially now that she wasn't with her mother any more.

Jack looked at the two of them and smiled, then he went to his computer and removed all traces of Rose's 'death' from all the files that he could find that related to Canary Wharf. "So where's Donna?" the Doctor asked.

"Shopping with Gwen and Tosh." Jack answered, just as the three women in question came back with several bags. "Do I even want to know what all that stuff is?" he asked Gwen as she put the bags down and kissed his cheek.

"Probably not." she said, smiling at him. She then turned to the door where Donna stood staring at Rose

"Are you Rose?" she asked

"Yeah." Rose said, smiling at the Doctor's friend "You must be Donna."

"Yeah, I am." Donna said smiling, then without warning, she engulfed Rose in a huge hug, one that Jackie would be proud of. When she let go, she look at Rose and then at the happy Doctor.

"Thank God he found you." Donna said pointing at the Doctor "He was really scary, when I first met him, but now, he's better, and I think that's your doing."

"It is, Donna, what you don't know is that, Rose was the first person I asked to travel with me after the war that caused the death of the Time Lords. Donna, I'm not just a Time Lord, I'm the last of the Time Lords. I was a mess when I met Rose, but she saved me from myself, she made me better." he smiled at Rose and then the three of them, plus Jack and Gwen left the Hub and headed back to the Tardis

"Oi, Doctor!" said Jack "Let's use the invisible lift." As he spoke the captain jumped onto a large slab and pulled gwen on with him, as well as Donna, who stepped on herself. The Doctor looked at Rose and then the two of them jumped up at the same time, just as they got on the lift started up.

"Watch out for the Pterodactyl."

"You've got a Pterodactyl?" asked Donna

"Yeah, she'll not touch you unless you're covered in barbecue sauce." Gwen answered.

They reached the surface and saw the Tardis, it was right infront of them "Let me guess, perception filter?" asked the Doctor

"Yeah, created by the Tardis, cause she lands in the same places so often."

The Doctor grinned and they set off for a chip shop, where they all talked about anything and all too soon, it was time for the Doctor and Rose to leave.

**Well that's chapter 12, my God I can't believe it, this story has taken on a life of it's own...the next chapter will be the second last and will be followed by an epilogue and there will be a sequel.**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**


	13. Time to Leave

**Well, Guys this is the penultimate chapter.**

The Doctor and Rose walked back to the Tardis alone, as they had convinced Donna to stay with Jack for a couple of days, so that they had time to get back to normal, when they reached the Tardis they were surprised to see the Torchwood team standing in front of her, waiting for them, Donna was with them, standing beside Ianto.

The Doctor stopped in front of them and said "What's going on?"

"We didn't want you two to leave without saying goodbye." Jack said as he stepped forwards "You'd better bring her back soon." he told the Time Lord

"We'll be back in two days, the trip through the Rift caused the Tardis to lose quite a bit of power so we'll be back the day after tomorrow and Donna, we'll pick you up then as well. Alright?"

"Yeah." Donna said with a smile on her face as she looked at her friend, she could see that he was happy, she hoped that he never lost Rose again as she didn't want him to return to the way he'd been when they met. "Oh, and Spaceboy. Don't lose her."

"I don't plan on letting anything happen to Rose, Donna." he said as he squeezed Rose's hand.

Jack came over to the two of them and hugged them both at the same time, when he let them go he saluted them "_Oh!_ Don't salute, how many times do I have to tell people not to salute me."

"I'll have a salute captain, since you didn't ask." said Donna, cheekily. The captain shot her a mock salute before stepping back to allow Donna to say goodbye.

"Look after Martain Man, Rose." she said as she hugged the blonde again. "I don't think he's been this way since he lost you. Becareful and don't let him boss you around." she let Rose go and turned to the Doctor

"Alright, _Martain,_ don't lose her, she's far too important for you to lose." she hugged him "It's good to see you happy. If you're not here the day after tomorrow, Spaceman, I'm gonna smack you one." she grinned "Got it?"

"Yeah." said the Doctor also grinning. "See you in two days."

The rest of the Torchwood team said their goodbyes and then the Doctor and Rose entered the Tardis.

When they were inside, the Doctor took off his trench coat and threw it overone of the supports and turned to Rose, grinning manically. "So, where did I say I would take you when I was regenerating?"

"Barcelona, the planet, not the city."

"Brilliant!" the Doctor said as he began to set the coordinates. "Next stop Barcelona."

The Tardis dematerialised from Cardiff and materialised in Barcelona, where the Doctor and Rose spent their time sight seeing andjust being together.

**Well, that's that done, the epilogue will be up soon and will lead very nicely into a sequel, which should be up soon, definitely before Christmas. When I have finished this, I'm gonna work on Evolution of a Relationship, up to the regeneration from 9 to 10 and I'll work on Emma at the same time (I think)**

**Anyway, I'm gonna go now, before I bore to to death.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	14. Epilogue: Promises

**We come at last to the final chapter of this story, I hope that everyone who reads this chapter will leave a review for this chapter, or the story as a whole, as I know that people are reading it, but the ratio of hits to reviews doesn't work out, so I'd really like to know what you think. This chapter is the epilogue and will be quite short and I'm sorry, but if I make it long, the sequel will be part of this story as well, so, keep an eye out for the sequel, the story will take place right after the epilogue of this story and they'll be visiting Jackie and Pete and little Tony for Christmas, but, it will be longer than this story, that's a promise and Jack and Gwen will be going with them.**

The Doctor and Rose sat in the console room after a long day of sight seeing on the planet Barcelona, both were tired, but had thoroughly enjoyed their little holiday. Everything was back to normal, except of course the type of relationship they had, before they had been separated, they had had a strictly platonic relationship, although both wanted more, they were to afraid to take that step.

"You know, it's funny." said Rose "That we needed a separation to get us to where we are now."

"I know, you'd think I would've learnt to tell you things like that, I mean, I didn't tell you about regeneration until after it happened, we need to promise to tell each other everything, right away, just incase something happens..."

"I promise." said Rose and she sealed the promise with a kiss. "And you have to promise not to send me home when things get dangerous. When you send me away, I worry more, than if I was in danger with you."

"I promise."

"Good." Rose stood up and held out her hand. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

The Doctor took her hand and she led the way to his bedroom, where they fell asleep together.

The next morning, well if you could have a morning in a Time ship, the Doctor woke up first and then woke Rose, the two of them dressed for the day and headed to the console room, where the Doctor set the coordinates for Cardiff, two days after they had left and when the time rotor stared up, the Doctor and Rose held on tightky to the console and grinned at one another as the Tardis landed in Cardiff and they were ready to face whatever the future dealt them.

**Well, that's it, I', sorry that this has ended as I have thoroughly enjoyed writing it, so the sequel will be up soon, I'll put the first chapter up and then you can suggest a name for it.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**

**Oh and please click the review button one last time and I'll reply to everyone who reviews this chapter.**


End file.
